1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conductor connection terminal for connecting with a conductor of a cable and to a method of connection using the connection terminal to connect to a conductor. More specifically, the present invention relates to a conductor connection terminal for connecting with a conductor accommodated in a groove of a terminal holder and bent 180.degree. at the end of the terminal holder by gripping it from the two sides, and a method of connection thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A description will first be given of the method of connecting a flat cable in the related art with reference to FIGS. 1A to 1C for background for the explanation of the method of connection of a conductor connection terminal of the present invention.
A flat cable 1 Illustrated in FIG. 1A, a terminal holder 10 illustrated in FIG. 1B, and at least one flat cable connection terminal 20 partially illustrated in FIG. 1C are prepared.
The flat cable 1 is comprised of a plurality of conductors (wires) 2 arranged horizontally at equal intervals and covered by an insulator 5. The adjoining conductors 2, 2 define slits 3 therebetween. Normally, the conductors 2 are flat In shape.
The terminal holder 10 has side walls 11, 11 at its two sides and is provided with U-shaped partitions 12 at intervals substantially corresponding to the width (thickness) of the conductors 2 in the flat cable 1. Grooves 14 are defined between the adjoining partitions 12, 12 or the adjoining side walls 11 and partitions 12. Since the conductors 2 are to be accommodated in these grooves 14, the width of the grooves 14 is made somewhat larger than the width (thickness) of the conductors 2. The thickness of the partitions 12 is made somewhat smaller than the width of the slits 3 so that the slits 3 of the flat cable 1 will fit over the partitions 12.
Each of the flat cable connection terminals 20 has a fork 21 made of a conductive metal and having two prongs 24, 24 facing each other across a slot 25 for gripping a conductor 2. The "fork" is so named since the two prongs 24, 24 form the tines of a fork.
Next, the insulator 5 at the portion (end connection portion) 4 for connection near the end of the flat cable 1 is removed and the conductors 3 to be connected to flat cable connection terminals 20 are partially exposed.
Further, as illustrated in FIG. 1B and FIG. 1C, the exposed conductors 2 of the flat cable 1 are inserted into the grooves 14 of the terminal holder 10 while fitting the slits 3 over the partitions 12, then the flat cable 1 is bent back 180.degree. at the end of the terminal holder 10.
The two sides of the conductors 2 inserted in the grooves 14 between the adjoining partitions 12, 12 of the terminal holder 10 or the adjoining side walls 11 and partitions 12 and bent back 180.degree. are gripped by the forks 21 of the flat cable connection terminals 20 to connect the conductors 2 of the flat cable 1 and the flat cable connection terminals 20.
Note that at the opposite sides of the forks 21 of the flat cable connection terminals 20 are connected conductors (not shown) which are connected to an electrical apparatus (not shown).
However, the above-mentioned method of connection of the flat cable 1 and the connection terminals 20 has the following problems.
The connection terminals 20 are produced by a simple operation of punching them from a single conductive metal sheet, Normally, the thickness of the forks 21 is smaller than the width of the grooves 14 of the terminal holder 10 in which the conductors 2 are accommodated. Therefore, the forks 21 can move considerably freely between the adjoining partitions 12, 12 of the terminal holder 10. The conductors 2 are connected merely by the opposing prongs 24, 24 of the forks 21. However, since the forks 21 are made of thin sheet metal, the gripping force is insufficient. Accordingly, poor contact is apt to occur due to vibration etc. or, when a pullout force is applied to the forks 21, the forks 21 will easily detach from the conductors 2.
As explained above, if the connections between the conductors 2 and forks 21 are not stable, this will lead to poor contact etc. and an increase in the contact resistance.
In addition, since the state of contact is uncertain and the forks 21 can move freely within the grooves 14 of the terminal holder 10, it is difficult to perform the connection work reliably and uniformly.
The above was an example of use of a flat cable as the cable, but similar problems are encountered in connection terminals of conductor connector sockets of other cables connected using terminal holders.